It is known to place and temporarily leave a patient transfer device between a patient and a hospital or other bed, the patient transfer device comprising an inflatable/deflatable mattress that may be periodically inflated in order to assist with the movement or repositioning of the patient. These patient transfer devices are sometimes used with separate sling sheets, which are also temporarily left underneath the patient and used to move and reposition patients, sometimes with the assistance of robotic cranes or lifts. Because the sling sheets are separate from the patient transfer devices, the sling sheets have a tendency to bunch underneath the patient, thereby causing discomfort and bed sores. This arrangement also makes the individual parts more difficult and expensive to store, sort, and launder.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved patient transfer device that overcomes these and other problems present in the prior art.